In a disk storage/select player, selectable musical or other data pieces are listed on a menu board. In operation, an operator selects a desired musical piece from among the listed musical pieces on the menu board, and then pushes one or more buttons corresponding to the selected piece. The buttons initiate a playback operation of the selected piece. In this type of automatic player, it is desirable to have as many musical pieces as possible listed on the menu board. When increasing the number of selectable musical pieces, it is necessary to increase the number of disks contained in the player. However, an increase in the number of disks contained in the player causes only a small increase in the size of the player. Further, an increase in the number of selectable musical pieces requires an increase in the area of the menu board where the musical pieces are listed. The increased area of the menu board, on the other hand, causes a considerable increase in the player size. It is desirable to limit the size of the player since a large player places constraints on its location.